Boda blanca
by Mary kiukyp
Summary: Theon y Ramsay hicieron una promesa cuando eran niños y uno de ellos estaba dispuesto a cumplirla. *Ramsay x Theon*


**La boda blanca.**

**PAREJA: **Ramsay x Theon.

**ACLARACION:** La apariencia de los personajes será como en la serie de TV, Ramsay y Theon se conocen desde niños, ningún Stark está muerto. Game of thrones no me pertenece, tampoco ningún personaje, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, esto es sin fines de lucro. En este fanfic los Bolton siempre han sido aliados de los Starks.

**ADVERTECIA: **Historia AU, personajes algo OC.

Disculpen mis faltas de ortografía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos niños se encontraban jugando en un gran campo, reían y reían , no tenia preocupaciones , eran dos amigos mas, simplemente jugando pasándosela bien juntos, pero ese día todo cambio.

El niño de cabello un poco chino negro, se iba a ir de aquel lugar, iba a ir a su hogar, el otro niño que era de cabello castaño un poco quebrado estaba triste, va a perder a su único amigo, pero antes de irse el peli negro le dio una pequeña corona de flores al otro, y con una sonrisa le dijo.

-Theon , quiero que de grande te cases conmigo-

-Ramsay! , eso no se puede, tú vas a hacer rey, tienes que casarte con una princesa-

-Pero tú eres mi princesa, eres un Greyjoy ,-

-Sé que soy un Greyjoy pero estoy en la casa de los Starks, aquí no soy más que un sirviente.-

-Entonces cuando sea grande te sacare de este lugar y te convertirás en mi esposo- dijo sonriendo de lado a lado entregándole la corona de flores.

Theon se dio por vencido y acepto aquel obsequio

-De adultos nos casaremos- prometieron ambos.

Pero como iba a saber Theon que Ramsay estaba dispuesto a cumplir aquella promesa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

19 años después

POV Theon:

Estoy emocionado, hoy es mi cumpleaños 25 y los Starks me harán una fiesta donde habrá mujeres, vino y comida, ¿qué más se puede pedir?, hoy va a ser un día maravilloso.

Escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta de mi habitación así que deje de mirar por la ventana y abrí la puerta para ver quién era y que quería, cuando la abrí no era nada menos que Robb Stark , el hijo mayor de Nedd Stark , yo lo consideraba un hermano así que amablemente le pregunte que quería.

-Mi padre necesita que te vistas, hoy habrá visitas importantes-Contesto apresurado pero sin dejar su tono amable.

-Claro, pero ¿Quién va a venir?-le pregunte-

-No tengo idea, padre no me lo dijo, pero estate listo en 15 minutos-me dijo para luego irse apresurado.

¿Quiénes serian las visitas? , será una princesa tal vez, espero que no sea nada de qué preocuparme.

Abrí mi closet e hice lo que me ordenaron, me vestí rápidamente de un pantalón de lana café y un ostentoso abrigo.

Salí de mi habitación y fui directo al comedor, donde todos se encontraban arreglados, Sansa lucia increíblemente hermosa, ojala fuera mi prometida.

Deje mis pensamientos a un lado cuando vi que Ned Stark se encontraba listo, con una mano nos ordeno que todos saliéremos a darles la bienvenida a los invitados.

Salimos rápidamente, dejamos el castillo y nos acomodamos en la entrada principal, listos para saludar a los que iban a llegar

Fin POV Theon.

POV Ramsay:

Hoy es el día que veré de nuevo a Theon, lo extraño tanto, hace años que no lo veo ¿Cómo se encontrara?, mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una voz me despertó.

-Ya casi llegamos – dijo mi padre en su tono frio de siempre.

No podía esconder mi sonrisa, estoy tan feliz, ya estamos en las puertas de la casa Stark, unos soldados nos abren la puerta y cuando entremos toda la familia Stark estaba allí para saludarnos, mi padre se levanto del cabello y yo hice lo mismo, nuestros soldados abrieron el carruaje donde se encontraba la esposa de mi padre.

Fin POV Ramsay.

Theon estaba nervioso cuando vio entrar caballo tras caballo con un jinete arriba y un gran y elegante carruaje.

Los invitados se presentaron uno por uno hasta llegar al hijo de Roose Bolton.

-El es mi hijo, Ramsay Bolton- dijo señalando a un lado de el.

Theon estaba en shock, no se lo podía creer ¿Qué hacia Ramsay allí?

-¿Ramsay?-exclamo Theon

El nombrado, lentamente volteo hacia Theon e inmediatamente le brillaron los ojos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja contesto

-Sí, soy yo, Theon –

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Theon

-¿Se conocen?-cuestiono Robb

-Sí, de niños jugaban, no te lo dije Theon, porque era una sorpresa- Contesto Ned.

Theon dejo las formalidades y fue a abrazar a su amigo.

-Te extrañe Ramsay- dijo sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Yo también te extrañe-cundo termino de pronunciar aquellas palabras se acerco al oído de Theon y le susurro –Espero que no hayas olvidado nuestra promesa.

En ese momento Theon se congelo, ¿Ramsay venia para cumplir aquella promesa?

**Continuara…. **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Gracias por leer. *w* **

**De nuevo disculpen mis faltas de ortografía.**

**Decidí escribir este fanfic ya que de esta pareja casi no hay en español. **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


End file.
